Lovefool
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: Two situations, two fools. Mugenxfuu, Jinxfuu ONESHOT


-Lovefool-

by the Black gryphon

* * *

Samurai Champloo is property of Geneon/Manglobe. 

Love fool is property of The Cardigans

As such I do not own either ; ;

* * *

They were silent, on that dusty, worn path. His scuffling pace was the only thing echoing through the forest, and with each step, she could feel her heart cracking just a bit more. Looking up from the ground, she stared straight at his back, the vibrant red cloth stained with sweat, blood, and dirt.

"Dear, I fear we're facing a problem" She said, breaking that silence. He turned with an 'eh' and stared back at the woman he called his wife.  
"You…" She begin, pausing only to steel herself to the following arguments that would most likely ensue. "you love me no longer," She bit back her tears. "I know and maybe there is nothing that I can do to make you do." Mugen frowned at the woman swathed in yellow. Briefly his mind replaced that sad smile with one brighter and innocent, the yellow silk with a pink, almost garish, cotton. Yatsuha stared him straight in the eyes, her normally defiant and blazing eyes oddly subdued as she continued.  
"Mama tells me I shouldn't bother… that I ought to stick to another man. a man that surely deserves me. But I think you do!" She quickly added, and Mugen merely grumbled. It wasn't her fault he was so distant these days. True the sex was wild and passionate, but it was days like this he felt that his life with the woman warrior to be dull and lack luster. His arm lazily, without much thought, wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close. He inhaled the sandalwood scent, but in the back of his mind, he wished that it was the scent of roses and green tea instead. 

_

* * *

_

Jin's calm appearance betrayed the chaotic thoughts that swirled through his mind. Sitting up, he stared at the pale back once parallel to his own. Her deep breaths pierced the darkness, reminding him that this was reality. Her cool skin took up a soft glow from the moonlight streaming in through the window, but his heart lurched at the thought. This was not the same, the lust was lukewarm, the love as scattered as the petals of a dying sunflower. This, was a love of convenience, one which was born from the need to forget the past, to remember that it was real, and he must atone for his sins. Standing up, he slipped on the sleeping yukata that had been tossed aside earlier by the frantic need to divest themselves of all clothing. Stepping outside the small hilltop house, he stared at the stars as he struggled to sort out his thoughts. The moon shone brightly, outshining the stars around it, and again, he found himself asking the moon, though it was certainly not something he would do. He, personally, blamed a certain girl in pink.  
"Lately I have desperately pondered, spent my nights awake and I wonder…" He paused a moment, not realizing that the woman on the futon behind him began to stir."What I could do have done in another way to make you stay…" He whispered to the moon, eyes straying to the star shining close to it, as if it was trying to shine just as brightly to catch his attention. Jin shook his head and set his face back into it's normal cold mask.

'Reason will not lead to solution, I will end up lost in confusion' He scolded himself, willing away the foolish thoughts. Turning he headed into the small sanctuary for his pained thoughts and settled back onto the futon, staring at Shino's pale face. But when he closed his eyes, he saw a smiling face dancing ahead of him, and for a moment, a desperate moment, could feel small, soft, and yet deadly cold hands touching his face. His phantom lover. Allowing the phantom to slip between his walls, he smiled back at her. She remained uncharacteristically silent, but the dead do not speak to the living. But this did not stop him from telling her words he could not tell her a lifetime ago.

"I don't care if you really… care as long as you don't go…"Fuu merely smiled back and faded away once again.

* * *

AN: not my best work, honestly nowhere NEAR my best, but I had been listening to this song in my car and the two lyrics, other then the chorus (which I did not include), felt to me to be appropriate. It was also a challenge I suppose… /

Man this was the first fic in a while that would not refuse to go away.


End file.
